Cruel Temptation
by lunarmist94
Summary: semua akan berubah seiring waktu berjalan tapi bisakah aku merubah perasaan ku padamu ini disaat aku tahu bahwa cinta kita ini terlarang? yah kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya tak akan pernah karena aku sudah terperangkap terlalu jauh dalam jerat cintamu untuk kembali menjdi diriku lagi. KRISTAO


ini fic gaje yang author buat gara-gara dapet inspirasi tengah malam jadi maaf yak kalo ada keslahan ato ceritanya kurang bagus hehe

dont like dont read

Pada zaman dahulu kala terdapat tiga dunia yang berbeda yaitu the dawn world suatu tempat indah yang melambangkan kecerian dan keindahan yang dihuni para makhluk cahaya seperti elf, mermaid/ merman, dryad yang lebih dikenal sebagai peri hutan dan makhluk lainnya

selain itu terdapat pula dusk world yang dihuni oleh makhluk-makhluk kegelapan yang menghuni bagian terkelam hutan dan merupakan mimpi buruk bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya dimana tidak ada kata kebahagian lagi

makhluk yang menghuni dusk world ini terkenal akan kecantikan/ ketampanan yang mematikan seperti vampire, werewolf, incubus dan siren disini yang belaku adalah hukum rimba dimana yang kuat menang dan yang kalah akan menjadi makanan bagi yang kuat

dunia lainnya adalah dunia yang dihuni oleh manusia. Ketiga dunia ini tak mengenal satu dan lainnya berjalan sesuai dengan waktunya sendiri tetapi suatu kejadian mengubah itu semua.

Ketiga dunia tersebut mengalami gerhana secara bersamaan yang menyebabkan dunia mereka menyatu, ketika itu terjadi kekacauan makhluk kegelapan pun lepas kendali dan memburu manusia sedangkan makhluk cahaya yang menyukai kedamaian pun memutuskan untuk berbaur dan bersembunyi.

Manusia yang merasa terdesak dengan adanya makhluk kegelapan itu, kemudian mengumpulkan orang – orang terbaik mereka untuk dilatih memburu makhluk kegelapan tersebut tetapi sebelumnya mereka telah disuntik dengan sel dari makhluk dunia lain untuk memberi mereka kekuatan tambahan yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk melawan makhluk-makhluk lain tersebut.

Setelah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya terbentuklah seuatu kelompok yang terdiri dari 4 orang namja yang dikenal dengan nama "the hunter" yang bertandakan dengan tato reaper di bagian tubuh mereka peperangan besar diantara makhluk-makhluk kegelapan dan the hunter pun dimulai walaupun hanya dengan 4 orang tetapi member "the hunter" berhasil memenangkan peperangan tersebut dan manusia pun menguasai dunia kembali mereka menamai dunia mereka yang telah bersatu itu sebagai exo.

.

.

.

Disuatu sore ditengah taman, duduklah seorang namja tampan berambut pirang yang sedang menatapi kertas yang dipegangnya dengan pandangan kesal, kemudian pri itupun mengambil teleponnya dan mencoba menelpon seseorang

"yoboseyo?" sahut suara dari sebarang tepon tanpa berbasa basi pemuda yang sedang menelpon itu langsung saja berkata " soman ahjussi tidak bisakah orang lain yang melakukan tugas ini, aku sedang menikmati liburan ku"

"maafkan aku Kris, tetapi tidak ada orang lain saat ini, hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan jadi tolong lakukanlah" sahut pria yang bernama Sooman tersebut

Namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Kris tersebut hanya dapat mendesah panjang "baiklah ahjussi tapi hanya kali ini saja lain kali aku tidak ingin liburanku terganggu" jawabnya

"haha baiklah Kriss, sebaiknya cepat kau lakukan saja sekarang sudah mulai gelap" kata Sooman

"hmm baiklah" jawab Kris seraya menutup telponnya

Setelah bersigh ria ia pun segera beranjak menuju mobil bermerk ferari berwarna merah yang merupakan mobilnya

.

.

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup jauh akhirnya ia tiba ketempat tujuan nya sebuah bangunan tua yang dahulunya mungkin terlihat megah tetapi karena telah termakan waktu maka bangunan tersebut hanya berupa reruntuhan tua saja .

Kris pun berjalan perlahan kedalam bangunan tersebut matanya selalu ia arahkan untuk melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari tamda seperti yang digambarkan dalam kertas yang dipegangnya "hmm dimana tanda itu" gumamamnya pada diri sendiri

Secara tidak sengaja matanya menangkap kilatan di salah satu sudut lantai yang tertutup oleh reruntuhan, kemudian ia pun berjalan untuk melihatnya dan ternyata kilatan yang dilihatnya merupakan sebuah symbol yang terbuat dari cat perak berbentuk jam pasir walaupun tidak dapat terlihat jelas karena reruntuhan yang menutupinya

" sepertinya ini yang aku cari" gumam Kris kemudian ia pun mulai mengangkat bagian reruntuhan yang menutupi symbol itu "shit" umpat Kris seraya memegang tangannya yang berdarah ternyata ada beberapa bagian tajam reruntuhan yang melukai tangan Kris

"untunglah aku sudah selesai memindahkan semua reruntuhan ini" kemudian ia pun segera meletakan tangannya diatas symbol tersebut dan menggumamkan bahasa asing yang sudah dihapalnya sejak ia menerima kertas yang diberikan oleh Sooman ahjussi

"krieeeet" terdengar suara lanta terbuka dan menampakan jalan rahasia kebawah dengan langkah yang pasti Kris pun mulai menuruni tangga tersebut seraya mengambil senter yang ia letakan di kantung bajunya untuk menerangi jalan

"hmm siapa sangka masih ada bagian yang bagus dari kastil ini" gumamnya seraya melayangkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan tersebut tempat itu masih terlihat bagus dan rapi seakan waktu membeku dan tak mampu mennyentuh ruangan itu kondisinya benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan bagian kastil yang lain

Kris pun mulai menelusuri ruangan tersebut langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah peti mati berwarna hitam kelam "seprtinya ini dia yang kucari" kemudia ia segera mengangkat peti mati tersebut dan ketika itu pula ia terdiam matanya tak bisa berahlih dari sosok yang berada dipeti tersebut

Sosok yang terbaring dipeti tersebut benar-benar memukau parasnya manis dengan kantung mata yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda "benar-benar rupawan seandainya saja aku tak diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu" gumamnya seraya menyentuh muka namja rampan yang sedang tertidur tersebut "tetapi sayangnya kau harus mati maafkan aku"

Kris pun mengambil pistol yang telah ia persiapkan dan membidikannya kearah kepala namja tersebut tetapi ketika Kris akan menarik pelatuknya mata namja tersebut pun mulai terbuka menampakkan dua manik hitam yang sekelam malam.

mind to review? :)


End file.
